Part Ways With My Family
by TerminateV3ctory
Summary: A follow up to "Part Ways With My Heart" told from Yang's perspective. Part 2, I believe I feel a series coming on! Be warned: I also wrote this to be sad, so keep the tissues ready!


Its been six months since that day. Six months since the academy was attacked, an attack which we just barely survived. But that has also meant six months without happiness, six months without joy, and six months of personally falling apart. While most of us here survived the attack, one of us did not. One fell in battle, and that one… Was my sister. Ruby Rose. Hands down the sweetest, most carefree girl that anyone could have known, my sister was the greatest. At everything! Whether it came to being leader of team RWBY, being a great fighter, a great friend, or the world's best sister… Ruby was love by so many. She had her whole life ahead of her, her whole fucking life! She was so young…

I scream in frustration, ramming my fist through the inn wall. The pain now in my hand doesn't compare to that which lies in my heart. I fall to the bed, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to calm down. I left the academy just under three months ago. It no longer felt like a place I could call home, a place where ANY of us could call home. The three of us tried to get things back to normal, as much as they could be anyways, but every task hurt more each day without Ruby there with us. I guess thats we kind of drifted apart, unofficially disbanding Team RWBY in the process. The memories we shared were more of haunting dreams now, plaguing our thoughts with that of which can no longer be.

I sigh, sitting up against the headboard in the dark room. I remember the events all too well. Blake was the first to leave. We all knew that she had locked herself away from everyone else after my sister's death, as all attempts to even get her to look at us failed miserably. Then, one day, she was gone. Just left one night, not speaking a word to me or Weiss about it. I had seen her the night before she disappeared, however. I was getting ready for bed when I noticed her sitting by the window, staring off aimlessly into the starry night. It startled me, though I remembered since she was a faunus, she had most likely snuck in without me realizing it. I looked upon her face, trying to read for any emotion whatsoever, though none visibly showed. She resembled a statue, her pale skin looking to almost be made from stone as she sat motionless. I recall walking up behind her, and hesitating before resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Its a beautiful night, isn't it?" I commented, my eyes examining the brilliant sky. Blake hadn't even reacted to my words, as if she hadn't known I was in the room. I sighed, kneeling behind her and slowly wrapping my arms around her waist. I knew this could be dangerous waters, but it didn't matter at that point. "Blake, she was my sister. I miss her with all my heart. We all do! Please, say something, ANYTHING. I don't want to feel like I've lost another." I buried my face into her neck.

Moments passed before I heard the voice that hadn't spoken in months. "We've already lost too much." Blake began to stand, turning to walk away. But before doing so, she took my hand, and in it placed the ribbon which she had used to cover her faunus ears with. Bowing her head slightly, she whispered, "Forgive me." Then, she left the room. I didn't think that would have been the last I saw of her. I don't understand how I didn't see her departure coming. But it hurt nonetheless.

After that, Weiss and I tried to salvage what we could of the team, but the damage had been done. Ruby's death had finally broken any spirit I may have had left. I would walk between classes and not speak. I wouldn't eat most of the time, for it would just remind me of my sister's love for food. I became someone else entirely, and it was killing me. So I informed Weiss about my decision to leave. I felt horrible, knowing how much she had fallen for Ruby after she died. I wanted to stay by her side and comfort her when her grief hit her worst, but she insisted I go, telling me that I needed to find myself again. I doubt that will ever happen though. I don't think that I'll ever be the same as I was before. I doubt any of us will.

I'm sure Weiss is still at the academy, training and studying to become the world's greatest huntress. Before I left, she would pretend that it was the most important thing to her now. I knew that it wasn't the case. Tears would well in my eyes whenever I'd hear her softly crying on the bed across from me when she believed I was asleep. I knew how much she was in pain. She had figured out her feelings for my Ruby in my sister's last moments alive. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone.

The moonlight dimly lights up the room, basking the place in an depressing glow. I contemplate leaving, walking from the hotel into the forest behind it, and letting myself become prey to whatever creatures may be out there. But I know Ruby would want me to stay strong. I knew that she wouldn't want me to give in to the agony in my heart. So, I lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. As I do so, I reach onto the nightstand and pull towards me a single rose. Maybe it sounds stupid, but just holding one makes me feel closer to my sister. Like she's still with me. I hug the rose close to my chest, its thorns stabbing weakly into my exposed flesh. It doesn't bother me, for it is nothing compared to the pain in my soul.

I stare at the moon from under the covers, feeling the thorns piercing stings lull me towards slumber. I feel a tear run down my cheek. Yes, I am heartbroken, and yes, I wish life was different. But I, Yang Xiao Long, am afraid. Afraid of what the future holds for all of us. The future without Ruby Rose is seemingly a cruel one at best. But I'll be able to handle it, I'm sure. The worst is over, after all.

I've had to part with the last bit of family I've ever known and loved.

Nothing else can hurt this bad.


End file.
